


Silence

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 17: Il silenzio è una salvezza.</p><p>Merlin assiste all'esecuzione di un presunto mago e non può non pensare a se stesso.<br/>Le frasi di Uther sono tratte dalla 1x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando Merlin si avviò verso il castello. Si era attardato, come al suo solito, nelle commissioni per Gaius e ora sospirava tra sé e sé al pensiero dell’ennesima lavata di capo. In effetti era colpa sua se si perdeva in mille pensieri e fantasie, però non poteva farne a meno.  
Una folla radunata davanti al palazzo attirò la sua attenzione; un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena quando si ricordò di un’altra occasione del genere, proprio il giorno del suo arrivo a palazzo. Le mura ancora nascondevano l’angolo dove si stavano radunando le persone, ma il ragazzo non aveva bisogno di vedere. Sapeva cosa stava succedendo.  
Arrivò lì davanti proprio mentre cominciava il rullo dei tamburi. Un ragazzo incatenato veniva trascinato da due guardie verso il patibolo, dove lo aspettava un uomo incappucciato con un’ascia in mano.  
Era giovane, doveva avere pressappoco la sua età. Merlin trattenne il fiato mentre il prigioniero saliva i gradini: aveva gli occhi fissi sul boia, era terrorizzato al punto che inciampò nell’ultimo scalino e cadde sul legno. I soldati furono svelti nel tirarlo su, malgrado si dibattesse nelle loro mani. La vista dell’uomo incappucciato e della sua arma, luccicante sotto il sole, lo aveva scosso dall’apatia in cui si trovava e adesso strillava a gran voce la sua innocenza.  
Merlin non aveva chiesto a nessuno il motivo di quella sentenza, non ne aveva bisogno. Sapeva che solo un crimine poteva essere punito con così grande violenza.  
All’improvviso la folla tacque, l’unico suono che si udiva erano le urla isteriche del condannato: Uther aveva fatto la sua comparsa sulla terrazza.  
“Questo ragazzo e' dichiarato colpevole di aver fatto uso della magia. E secondo le leggi di Camelot, io, Uther Pendragon, ho decretato che tali pratiche sono vietate e punibili con la morte. Mi considero un Re giusto e imparziale, ma per il crimine di stregoneria, posso pronunciare una sola sentenza.”  
I tamburi ripresero a rullare, ma il loro suono fu sovrastato da un altro grido: il condannato era in ginocchio e aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il re.  
“Vi giuro che sono innocente, credetemi!” La voce era rotta dalla paura e dal pianto. “Si tratta di una menzogna!”  
Uther non stava ascoltando; fece un cenno alle guardie che presero il ragazzo di forza e lo portarono al ceppo.  
Merlin chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe potuto salvarlo in qualche modo: non sapeva come, però doveva farlo. Mosse le labbra per pronunciare un qualsiasi incantesimo quando la sua mente fu attraversata da un’immagine. Si vide al posto del prigioniero, in attesa di ricevere il colpo finale. Intorno a lui c’erano i suoi amici che lo guardavano con pietà, dolore… e anche risentimento. Avevano scoperto il suo tradimento: lui aveva mentito a tutti loro, sempre.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore e tacque. Non riaprì gli occhi fino a che le urla cessarono, sostituite dal mormorio basso della folla.  
Era tutto finito, non aveva fatto niente per salvare quell’innocente (perché non aveva dubbi che lo fosse: anche se fosse stato veramente un mago, non per questo doveva essere colpevole), aveva pensato prima di tutto a se stesso. Lentamente si mosse e riprese a camminare verso le stanze di Gaius. Per un attimo si chiese se pure la sua vita si sarebbe conclusa così, quando gli altri avrebbero scoperto che era un mago. Preferì non pensare alla risposta.


End file.
